


happily falling in stars and love

by Claw512



Category: K-pop, SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Cock Worship, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/Claw512
Summary: This is against regulations, Jiwon couldn't help but think.This isextremelyagainst regulations, he screamed internally as Jaijin took off his pants.When the ship's precious Science Officer is in danger, what's a Captain to do?
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Lee Jaijin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	happily falling in stars and love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fun and lighthearted thing I came up with
> 
> I haven't written anything in the last 100 years or so and so I cringe at the 1000 mistakes I must have made in this fic... if anyone can point out any in the comment I'll be eternally grateful

The flower coughed in Jaijin’s face, the report said.

Which was his fault for taking his helmet off while wandering around an alien planet, even if the air was breathable for human. Jiwon should yell at him. Jiwon was yelling at him, albeit in a controlled way. He was on the bridge, after all. As usual, Jaijin didn’t seem to be listening very attentively. Actually, he looked too nonchalant all together, like he didn’t just inhale a lungful of completely alien pollen. Jiwon must have been insane when he made Jaijin Science Officer of the ship.

“Head straight to the med bay as soon as you’re on board, Commander Lee,” Jiwon gritted through the communicator. In front of him, Suwon flinched a little at the helm. Jaijin offered a docile “yes, Captain” like the good boy he definitely wasn’t. Jiwon huffed. Jaijin and the interior of the landing shuttle disappeared, and the screen switched back to the view of the vast space in front of the ship. Jiwon drummed his fingers impatiently a few times, then pressed the button that got him connected to med bay.

“Doctor Kim,” Jiwon called, “Commander Lee should present himself for examination in 3 minutes. He also had a sample of the pollens, have a botanist and a biochemist ready.”

“Yes, Captain.” Jaeduck also offered docilely, but in his case, like the good boy he definitely was. Jiwon had called the med bay twice already. The Chief Medical Officer was just too nice (and sane) to mention that.

“And page me when he arrives.” Jiwon said. “Captain out.”

Exactly twelve minutes later, while Jiwon was keeping an eye on the rest of the landing team’s mission, which was turning out to be quite standard, a ping notified him of Jaijin’s presence at the med bay. The fuck took him so long, Jiwon thought.

“Lieutenant Ko, command is switching over to Lieutenant Commander Jang, continue your updates. You have the conn, Lieutenant Commander Jang.” He said as he slid out of his command chair.

“Aye aye, Captain.” Suwon answered as he smoothly took over communication with the landing team and Jiwon stepped into the elevator.

When Jiwon entered the med bay, Jaijin was sitting on a patient bed, with no one else in sight.

Jiwon blinked and looked around. He had expected Jaijin to be lying down, for a start, wih Jaeduck hovering above him with a scanner while simultaneously shooting instructions at nurse An. He had also assumed he would hear the other two scientists arguing about the sample in the next room. Yet, the room was submerged in silence, and Jaijin was the only one there looking owlishly at him.

“Where’s Jaeduck?” Jiwon asked as the door closed behind him. Jaijin shrugged. There was something a little off about him that Jiwon couldn’t quite place.

“Hm.” Jaijin answered noncommittally.

Jiwon, brows furrowed, looked around the room again. Really no one was here. He was getting a little agitated. What was Jaeduck doing leaving Jaijin by himself in his condition.

Suddenly, Jaijin hopped off the bed and walked towards Jiwon. His eyes were glassy and damp, shadowed by his short, curly dark hair. He stopped right in front of Jiwon, tipping towards until his breath fanned Jiwon’s face lightly.

“Hyung.” Jaijin said, and his lips were pink and shiny. Jiwon was taken aback. That was not how they addressed each other while on duty.

“What did you call me? Hey, what are you doing?”

Jaijin’s arms snaked behind Jiwon as he simultaneously pulled the captain closer and locked the door.

“Been waiting for you.” He whispered.

“What the fuck?” Jiwon struggled, testing the hold Jaijin had around him. Fuck, why are his damned arms so strong. And why is that so hot. “Ya, Lee Jaijin, come back to your senses. We need to get someone back here to have a look at that pollen now.”

“Why?” Jaijin asked lazily, the way an adult trying to humour a kid. “I know what it does.”

“What? What does it do?” Jiwon, surprised by the revelation, let his guard down. Jaijin immediately took advantage, thrusting his hand into Jiwon’s Starfleet-issued pants. The Captain couldn’t stop his surprise squeak as Jaijin squeezed his butt roughly.

“Hm. Can’t you tell?” Jaijin said into Jiwon’s ear, and his voice was all low and scratchy.

“Does it cause brain rot?? Or does it make you suicidal because I’m about to strangle you.”

“No, nooo-pe,” Jaijin sing-sang, having no fear of death, “nothing that boring. Try again.”

Jaijin’s cheeks were rosy, and his breath smelled minty sweet. He was warm and solid all over, and Jiwon couldn’t help but be affected by their non-existent distance. It had been a hectic month preparing for this mission. The few nights they had a chance to share a bed, they passed out on top of each other almost immediately. Jiwon had had every intention of locking them both in a room this shore leave and not letting Jaijin leave the bed like last time. And then maybe they can...

Oh…

“Don’t tell me,” the pink face, the sweating, the no self-control, the empty med bay, “it’s an aphrodisiac?”

“Partially,” Jaijin nosed along Jiwon’s jawline and purred, “hmmm, hyung smell so good.”

Jiwon, despite the blood travelling away from his brain, and the goosebumps of arousal that broke out on his skin, grabbed Jaijin’s (very nice, very firm) biceps and tried to stop the Science Officer. “Hold the hell on, we’re not fucking when you’re on drug, and what is ‘partially’ supposed to mean?”

Not deterred even a little bit, Jaijin started kissing Jiwon’s neck. His strength, most of the time, was such a turn on. Now, it just added to the frustration, because, as much as Jiwon tried to struggle, Jaijin would not budge.

“We did already, last shore leave.” Jaijin whispered, and Jiwon felt himself go weak at the knees. Luckily, even though Jiwon’s strength could not match Jaijin’s, his stubbornness certainly could. He tried his best to distance his neck from the leech that his Science Officer had turned into, leaning back as far as he could with the wall right behind him.

“Yeah, only we planned it last shore leave, and you very happily gave me several go ahead before then. This is... weird.”

Finally, Jaijin paused. He put his chin on Jiwon’s shoulder and let out a cute little ‘hnn’ as if deep in thought. Before Jiwon could feel some sort of relief, though, Jaijin dropped the next bombshell:

“Does it help if I say there’s a chance I might die if we don’t do it?”

“YOU WHAT?”

Jaijin waved his hand at the monitor next to the bed.

“Before hyung came in my vitals were all over the place, then they became stable again. I deducted. Jaeduck agreed, right?”

“Right.” Jiwon would probably have jumped a foot if it wasn’t for Jaijin’s iron hold around him as Jaeduck’s voice came through the comm.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Sorry, Captain... I wanted to break the information to you differently but Science Officer Lee insisted. Anyway, from what our team had gathered... it seemed like this plant adopted this strategy to spread its seeds, not pollen, mind you, because there’s no wind on that planet. It can be potentially dangerous to wait and find a different way to extract the seeds from his body. Ejaculating once or twice should be enough. And I’ve confirmed beforehand that his decision-making ability has not been so greatly compromised that I had to step in. Doctor Kim out.”

Jaeduck hurriedly shot out a barrage of information then disconnected before Jiwon could start shouting.

Jiwon wondered if this was all a nightmare and he was actually still in bed. His Science Officer got attacked by a horny alien plant. His Chief Medical Officer followed protocols to fix that only in a very broad technical sense and then listened in when his Science Officer propositioning him. And now he had to leave command to bang his Science Officer or else he might die. Yep, nightmare.

“Hyung,” Jaijin’s quiet word broke Jiwon’s reverie. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” Jiwon relented, because that was what he did when Jaijin brought out that voice, “yeah.”

It didn’t get any less weird. As Jiwon looked on, Jaijin sunk to his knees, quickly, even a little clumsily. In the middle of the med bay. He opened the front button of Jiwon’s Starfleet pants, got his zipper down, and Jiwon involuntarily blushed at the hungry way Jaijin stared at his half-hard dick. The monitor was at the edge of Jiwon’s vision. Jaijin looked up at Jiwon then. His pretty dark eyes had gotten even darker. He ran his pink tongue along his bottom lip and the wet trail it left behind was almost painfully tantalising. There was a faint smell of antiseptic in the air.

Still, Jiwon’s libido decided, none of that mattered, as Jaijin titled forward and into him. He rubbed his cheek against the getting-more-obvious bulge inside Jiwon’s boxer. He wanted this. That much was clear. It showed. In the way he was gripping Jiwon’s thighs. How his breathing was starting to get rough even though they hadn’t even started yet. Jiwon just wished the situation was a bit more shore leave and a bit less sex pollen, seeds, whatever. They must be breaking at least half a dozen of regulations doing this. If Starfleet ever come to know of this...

Jaijin, meanwhile, looked like Starfleet could burn to ashes for all he cared. He lowered his head and kissed Jiwon’s cock through the cotton. The Captain found it impossible to look away, yet he refrained from touching Jaijin. His mind was still stuck in a battle with rules and morality. Jaijin, oblivious to all that, dragged his lips along the length of Jiwon’s cock, before taking as much into his mouth as he could with Jiwon’s underwear in the way. He alternated between sucking and licking at it, didn't care about how his soft tongue and supple lips was quickly becoming swollen. Hungry little noises escaped from the back of his throat as he shoved his nose into the fabric and inhaled greedily. 

A sigh escaped Jiwon’s gritted teeth and Jaijin moaned in response. He had wetted the front of Jiwon’s boxer beyond salvageable with his saliva and really, Jiwon hated how receptive and eager-to-please his Science Officer was because it was all too arousing.

Ah, fuck it. Jiwon, realising he had been unfair, put his hand on Jaijin’s head. It wasn’t like they could stop now. He’d worry about Starfleet later.

He really caved so easily when it came to Lee Jaijin.

Jiwon rested his back against the wall and widened his stance, effectively thrusting his crotch into Jaijin’s face and making himself more available. Jaijin picked up on the change of atmosphere immediately. Groaning, he gave Jiwon’s clothed dick one last nip before he bit the waistband of Jiwon’s underwear and tugged it down. Fuck, the drag of his teeth, even the feel of his breath, against Jiwon’s bare skin felt too good.

“It’s unfair how sexy you are.” Jaijin said. Again he rubbed his lips, back and forth, back and forth, against Jiwon’s bare cock, moaning shamelessly. His lips felt feverishly hot and pliant. “I want hyung's dick so much.”

“It’s yours,” Jiwon chuckled, half teasing, half telling the truth. Jaijin shook his head. He stuck out his tongue and licked along the faint line on the underside of Jiwon’s cock the way he knew Jiwon liked. Then, tongue still flattened against the skin, he closed his mouth around a spot on that line and sucked hard.

Jiwon groaned, feeling pleasure rocketing up his spine. He gripped Jaijin’s head, but not enough to hurt.

“No, hyung don’t understand,” Jaijin said. He let Jiwon’s dick rest on his face and fuck, if Jiwon got any harder the blood vessels in his dick would burst. “I want it. All the time. When I’m in my lab reading air measurement... I want it down my throat cutting off _my_ air. When I saw you on the bridge this morning... I want to get between your legs... right there... When I go to bed I want it between my lips. Hyung, hyung.” Jaijin’s string of words gradually faded to a litany of whine. “Hyung.”

Holy shit. While Jaijin wasn’t exactly shy or quiet in bed, he had never been this wanton. Jiwon felt the same way, though. It had been strange being in close proximity but never really got to see each other. He had certainly been tempted more than once to shove Jaijin into a random empty room on the ship, consequences be damned. And, this. He definitely had thought about this more frequently than he cared to admit. They were both desperate for each other, Jiwon just lacked the inhibition lowering seeds in his brain to really act it out.

“Go ahead. I’m all yours.”

Jaijin, whimpering, took Jiwon’s cock in his mouth and down his throat in one go, just like he said, and it was like the world ceased to exist. He pulled back, his teeth grazing the thin velvety skin and Jiwon’s breath stuttered out of his chest. Then, he seemed content to suck on whatever fit in his mouth, tongue pushing at the slit, cheeks hollowing and bulging obscenely, while his right hand left Jiwon’s thigh to frantically undo his own pants. Jaijin’s pretty lashes fluttered as he finally managed to touch himself.

“Fuck,” Jiwon muttered. He combed his fingers into Jaijin’s hair and pushed his head forward a little. The clean, silky strands tingled the sensitive skin of his palm. Jaijin, following the motion, relaxed his throat to let Jiwon slide in deeper. He didn’t manage to fit the whole thing in, or, according to his own words, not yet. (Just the memory of the lust dyeing his eyes black as he said those words made Jiwon tremble). There might be about a finger-width between Jaijin’s lips and his goal. But Jiwon knew he knew no one had been able to take Jiwon in quite so deep, and the little secret spurred him on further. Jaijin barely came up for air, just let go enough to spit out a mouthful of saliva, then went diving back down, fucking his mouth with Jiwon’s cock. The noises that came out as his lips and throat stretched to accommodate Jiwon were utterly filthy.

Jiwon wanted to last longer, really, but how could he. He patted Jaijin’s head to get his attention. “Hey, slow down. Or I’m gonna finish in your mouth.”

That had the opposite effect. If anything, it seemed to make Jaijin even more determined to make exactly that happen. Jaijin's lips sealed tighter around Jiwon’s dick and the Captain curled in on himself with a ‘hnn’ as star exploded behind his eyelids. He instinctively shoved his hips forwards as he came and Jaijin’s wet eyes zoomed in on his face. Jiwon wasn’t sure what expression of his Jaijin was seeing then, but the younger man winced like it hurt him. He frantically ground his dick into the heel of his palm, too desperate to grab it properly. He swallowed noisily and messily, liquid dripping down his chin. His whole body started trembling and Jiwon realised, with a flash of red hot arousal, that Jaijin was coming. His dick twitched weakly, sending one last spurt of semen into Jaijin’s welcoming mouth.

Once Jaijin was sure he had milked Jiwon for all he was worth, he let Jiwon’s cock slipped out and started gasping for oxygen like a fish out of water. He had the after-orgasm, blissed out look on his handsome face, but also, still seemed to want something more. He titled his head into Jiwon’s palm, didn’t even try to conceal the little ‘ha, ha, ha’ noises escaping from his parted lips.

“More... I want more of hyung...”

Jiwon shuddered. Despite his head still spinning from his orgasm, he pulled Jaijin up to his feet and herded the two of them towards the patient bed. Jaijin, stumbling a little because he couldn’t get his eyes or hands off Jiwon, was cleanly pushed down to the mattress. Jiwon followed after him.

“Good boy, you did well.” Jiwon said. Jaijin mewled in response. “Let me take care of the rest now.”

As they hadn’t even kissed properly, Jiwon set to rectify that first.

Later, a thoroughly kissed and, naturally, thoroughly fucked Jaijin lied tangled in the blanket, clearly exhausted. Jiwon ruffled his already dishevelled hair, making it stick out even more. It must have been because of the flower that he was so tired. Jaijin had much better stamina than Jiwon.

“Hmmm that was good,” Jaijin lazily said.

“Yeah,” Jiwon agreed easily. He guessed at least the seeds had all been expelled from Jaijin’s system, since his lover no longer tried to jump him. Instead, Jaijin was all kind of pliant and fluffy, barely able to keep his eyes open. It was tempting to get under the blanket and cuddle him for a little bit, but Jiwon still had his responsibilities.

“Rest well, okay? Jaeduck will keep an eye on you from now. I’ll come back once my shift is done.”

“Kay,” Jaijin’s reply was slurred and thick with sleepiness. “Love you.”

Then he fell asleep.

Jiwon pressed the comm to call Jaeduck. The Chief Doctor’s voice hesitantly came through the speaker: “Yes, Captain?”

“Doctor Kim, please bring me a fresh change of uniform, think of it as a punishment for siding with Commander Lee to go behind my back.”

“Aye Captain, sorry... again...”

“It’s okay. He’s... very convincing.” Jiwon rubbed his temples. “He’s asleep. I’ve connected him back to the monitor. Is that the end of that?”

“It should be. Lieutenant Hong from Science has been examining the seeds brought to the ship. She said the mechanism was rare but not unique. Commander Lee should feel dehydrated and might be exhausted for a day or two, but nothing more serious. Since he’s the first recorded human to have the experience with this species, I’ll have him monitor closely for at least a month for a report. I’ll also... take a sample of his ejaculation for analysis...”

Both Jiwon and Jaeduck decided, without looking at or saying a word to each other, to ignore but also agree to the last statement.

“Good job you two. I’ll see you in med bay in two minutes. Captain out.”

Everything was almost too normal when Jiwon stepped back onto the bridge. He couldn’t help the flush of embarrassment that washed over him. He just got pulled away, mid-shift, to fuck his Science Officer/boyfriend. So much for not letting their relationship interfere with the job. Even though Jaeduk would report this simply as his presence being require for Jaijin’s medical treatment, and no one else knew the details except the three of them, it still felt like everyone had heard. Thanks to years of training, Jiwon managed to keep his professional demeanour as he got out of the elevator.

“Captain on the Bridge.” Suwon announced.

It was a good thing the rest of the shift was uneventful. Jiwon wasn’t sure how much more excitement he could take.

The second time he entered med bay that day, it was more like what he expected. Jaijin was sitting up on his bed eating, while Tony took his reading and Jaeduck typed away at his desk. Tony greeted Jiwon then made himself scarce immediately.

Jaijin looked pleased to see him.

“Captain.” He said. His voice sounded wrecked. Jiwon didn't know if he should be turned on or feel guilty.

"At ease, Commander. We're off the clock."

“Yes, Captain. How was the rest of the mission?”

“Successful. Lieutenant Ko is going to be busy for a while studying everything we took back. How are you feeling?”

“Bit tired. Light headache. Among other things.” Jaijin grinned.

“Oh?” Jiwon pushed the mobile table aside so he could sit next to Jaijin. The Science Officer scooted closer and put his head on Jiwon’s shoulder. His hand was looking a little lonely on top of the blanket, so obviously Jiwon had to reach out and take hold of it.

“I can’t believe I said all that.” Jaijin murmured in a tiny voice so only they could hear.

“It’s alright. You weren’t in your right mind. I won’t hold it against you.” Jiwon's mind went blank with fear. Could Jaeduck have been wrong about Jaijin’s state of mind? Did Jiwon do it when Jaijin wasn’t in control of himself? What had he done to his most precious person?

“No I...” Jaijin inhaled roughly, “I... meant every word... It’s just... hyung weren’t supposed to actually hear them. I wasn’t going to...”

Despite himself, Jiwon realised gleefully that Jaijin was blushing. The bully in him didn’t want to let this opportunity to tease Jaijin go. Jiwon kissed his head.

“I want your thing, hyung.” He repeated into Jaijin’s hair.

Jaijin made a small, mortified sound that was all too cute and Jiwon couldn’t help his chuckle. He started rubbing Jaijin’s back comfortingly, even though he was the one who just tried to traumatise him. When Jiwon spoke, however, his voice was sombre.

“But hey, in all seriousness, I am sorry. I feel like I took advantage of you.”

Jaijin shook his head, still hiding his face in Jiwon’s neck.

“Don’t. I needed hyung and hyung helped me. And it wasn’t like I wanted to fuck just about anyone. I just wanted hyung.”

Jaijin looked up then. His eyes were clear and bright like the surface of an autumn lake. His lovely lips stretched into a gentle smile. Jiwon hadn’t noticed he had been frowning until his face’s muscles involuntarily relaxed seeing that smile. His inside was in knots thinking he might have used Jaijin against his will, but that one smile untangled them all.

“Don’t beat yourself up anymore, okay?” Jaijin said. He pulled Jiwon’s closer by the back of his neck and touched their foreheads together.

It wasn’t often that Jaijin initiated a gesture so intimate. At that moment, a dangerous concept flittered through the forefront of Jiwon’s mind. He had wanted to join Starfleet since he was a child, had lived his career life following every rule to the letter, had gone up the rank loving nothing and no one more than his ship. But for this lovely creature in front of him... Jiwon really could sacrifice any and all of them. Wow, what a good Captain to be thinking such thoughts.

“I love you.” There were perhaps better places to say this. At a romantic dinner. In their own private quarter. On a beach when the sun was setting. Somewhere without Jaeduck and Tony. But, happy and relief as Jiwon was, it just felt right.

“I love you.” Jaijin replied, and he really was everything.


End file.
